Forget-me-not
by akai410
Summary: Cinta itu abadi. Yang mencintai tak akan melupakan, sekalipun ia pergi jauh atau ia ditinggalkan. Warn: Gs!uke KookMin slight KookHope


Disclaimer : Seluruh member BTS, dan karakter lainnya bukan milik saia. Mereka resmi milik agency mereka, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Gs!uke, fantasy, romance(?), gaje, abal, OOC, typo, bahasa aneh, dan semoga feelnya ada. DLDR.

。

。

。

。

。

。。

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat seluruh kepala menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka menemukan seorang namja yang terengah dan menatap horror namja berperawakan tampan dengan banyak tindik di telinganya.

"K-ketua." ujarnya di antara kegiatan mengatur nafasnya, membuat namja yang ia panggil menatapnya.

"J-jaehyun!" teriaknya setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Ada apa dengan Jaehyu-" ia melebarkan kedua matanya mengingat apa yang di katakan temannya tadi.

"Sial! Dimana dia?!" lelaki yang dipanggil sebagai 'Ketua' segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari markasnya.

"Mereka menyeretnya di tepi sungai Han." lapornya dengan mengikuti jejak sang ketua.

"Berapa orang disana? Bagaimana dengan Changkyun?" tanyanya dengan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lima sampai sepuluh orang, dia bersama Jaehyun dan menyuruhku untuk melapor padamu." jelasnya cepat.

"Panggil yang lain. Kita bereskan mereka!" perintahnya dan segera di laksanakan oleh namja yang melapor padanya.

Jika ini terlihat seperti perang antara ketua mafia atau polisi dengan perampok, maka dugaan itu adalah kesalahan besar. Karena ini bukan semengerikan dua kemungkinan di atas, kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja bisa.

。 。 。 。

。 。 。

。 。

。

Teriakan memaki dan suara pukulan yang melayang mengiringi dinginnya suasana malam. Seluruh pasang telinga hanya berlalu begitu saja, seakan tuli dengan seluruh suara yang terngaung.

"Hahaha! Puas rasanya!" tawanya melihat dua mangsanya yang tergeletak, ia terus memandang dua lawannya dengan seringaiannya. Merasa bangga dia bisa membalaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Mana kelinci sialan itu hah?!" teriaknya.

"Aku akan mengha-" ia memutus kalimatnya setelah mendengar siulan dan tepukan tangan sarkastik.

"Oho... lihat siapa yang datang. Pecundang." sinsnya, dengan memandang namja yang masih berbalutkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini Im."

"Hey~ Jeon, kau dulu yang memulai ini semua kau tahu?" desisnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Apa salahku? Bukankah aku ini kelinci lucu yang baik hati?" menampakkan wajah dan senyum polosnya.

"Tch... simpan drama murahanmu itu. Jika bukan karna mu dia tidak akan berakhir dalam jeruji besi!" makinya.

"Hmm... Jung Huncul benar? Ku rasa nasib buruk yang membawanya. Dia namja terkutuk, yang ha-"

"Cukup!"

"Apanya yang cukup? Berbicara fakta? Bahwa dia-"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Ia melebarkan seringainya mendengar teriakan dan kepalan tangan yang semakin menguat.

"Bahwa dia sendiri yang mem-"

"Tutup mulutmu! Atau ku buat kau merasakan apa yang di rasakannya!"

"Ah tidak aku takut." ejeknya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini Jeon!"

BUAGH!

。 。 。 。

。 。 。

。 。

。

"Baiklah, Im Jaebum, hentikan aksimu sebelum aku melakukan tindakan keras." ucap seorang kapten polisi dengan mengetik beberapa keterangan milik namja yang ia introgasi.

"Berhentilah ikut campur polisi sialan." desisnya pelan.

"Apa aku mendengar sesuatu? Jaga mulutmu Im. Sungjae, bawa dia ke klinik dan obati lukanya." perintah sang kapten.

"Ne gyeonggam-nim." jawabnya dengan menggandeng tangan Jaebum.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Aku bukan kakek tua yang butuh bantuan." ia mengibaskan tangannya kasar dan berjalan keluar mendahului sang polisis yang akan mengntarnya.

"Permisi gyeonggam-nim." pamit Sungjae sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan aura mematikan.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook. Ini kesepuluh kalinya, bahkan lebih, aku menemukanmu dalam perkelahian." ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ah, satu kali saat kau menghiasi dinding jalan dengan pilox." imbuhnya.

"Tch... tak perlu kau sebutkan hyung. Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan." jawaban yang ia berikan kembali membuat sang kapten polisi itu menggerang.

"Dengar berhenti melakukan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan noonamu saat dia kembali menemukanmu di kantorku." tentu saja nada lelah itu tidak terselip di telinga Jungkook.

"Jadi berhentilah mengurusku Namjoon hyung." jawabnya datar.

"Arrrgghh... mengertilah jika-''

"Kau dan noona mengkhawatirkan ku? Ya, ya, itu sudah seratus lima puluh lima kali keluar dari mulutmu hyung." ia memutar matanya jengah.

"Jungkook-ah, aku tahu kau banyak mengalami hal buruk dulu. Ini belum terlambat untuk berubah Jeon." nasihatnya.

"Sepertinya virus noona tertular padamu hyung." guraunya.

"Hah?"

"Kau mulai menasihatiku, seperti noona."

"Aku juga akan menjadi kakakmu, ingat."

"Ya, ya, ya terserah."

"Ku antar kau pulang. Kita bicarakan sisanya di rumah."

。 。 。 。

。 。 。

。 。

。

Bisa terlihat jelas jika yeoja cantik berambut hitam sedang menahan emosinya. Matanya menajam melihat dua namja di depannya, yang sibuk menatap arah lain dan yang satunya mengusap belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Em... ya dia kembali berkelahi."

"Aku tidak butuh suaramu Joon. Jawab pertanyaanku Jeon Jungkook." titahnya dingin.

"Dia yang memulai noona, aku hanya mencoba menolong temanku."

"Kau mencoba bermain menjadi pahlawan lagi? Terakhir kali kau berakhir di rumahkan bukan?" geramnya.

"Itu satu minggu yang lalu noona, minggu ini tidak ada guru yang tahu. Lokasinya jauh dari sekolah." balasnya.

"Sama saja Jungkook, lihat berapakali lagi aku harus melihat wajahmu penuh lebam begitu? Aku lelah melihatmu terluka Jungkook." ujarnya lelah.

"Jika begitu jangan mengurusku. Appa membuangku begitu saja, kenapa kau tidak noona?" kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja membuat kedua orang dewasa di sana menatapnya terkejut.

"Jangan pernah megatakan itu lagi." larangnya.

"Wae? Itu kenyataannya kan? Bahkan dia mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kurasa tempat itu lebih baik dari-"

"Cukup! Hentikan. saat kita bicara kau selalu membahas ini Jungkook!" ia menaikkan suaranya

"Kau yang memaksaku noona! Jika kau lelah mengurusku, kau bisa membuangku!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menelantarkanmu, jika aku sudah berjanji pada eommamu bahwa aku akan menjagamu!" kesalnya.

"Lupakan saja janjimu apa sulitnya? Anggap saja aku tiada-"

"Jeon Jungkook." suara berat milik Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam membuat kalimatnya berhenti.

"Kau. Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada noonamu." lanjutnya membuat Jungkook membuang pandangannya dari yeoja cantik di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau melewati sesuatu yang buruk, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Bersihkan dirimu, dan kembalilah untuk makan malam. Untukmu Seokjin, lanjutkan acara memasakmu. Kita hentikan perdebatan tidak bermutu ini." finalnya, membuat kedua saudara sepupu itu melakukan yang ia perintahkan. Tak melewatkan bantingan pintu dari kamar Jungkook, membuat sepasang kekasih itu menggela napas lelah.

。 。 。 。

。 。 。

。 。

。

Kembali ia menatap seluruh sketsa yang tertempel di tiap sudut kamarnya, sketsa seorang yeoja dengan mengenakan hanbok. Ia mengambil satu buah sketsa yang terlepas dari dinding dan mengamatinya.

"Hey, cantik. Kenapa kau selalu mendatangi mimpiku?" monolognya.

"Paras cantikmu sukses membuat ku gila, ah jangan lupakan kedua bola matamu yang menghanyutkanku tiap memandangmu. Andai kau bisa menjadi nyata." sekilas ia teringat bagaimana appanya membawanya masuk dalam rumah sakit mental karena seluruh sketsa miliknya, belum lagi tiap bagian mimpinya yang ia ceritakan.

Sempat ia berpikir, kenapa appanya tidak mengerimnya ke tempat eommanya? Tak terlewat juga pemikiran dia akan berakhir di sana sebelum Seokjin noona dan kedua orangtuanya datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujarnya dengan mematikan api kompor.

"Ah sepertinya aku lupa mematikan api kompornya. Maaf." gumamnya dengan mengangkat panci berisi soup yang baru saja matang.

"Jinie, jangan terlalu keras dengan Jungkook. Namja seusianya wajar bertingkah begitu, mengingat appanya yang mengkhianatinya seperti itu." ucapnya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu Joon, aku hanya takut Jeon ajhuma kecewa padaku. Dia menitipkan Kookie padaku, di saat terakhirnya. Aku... aku takut gagal menjadi noona yang baik untuknya." akunya dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin dia-"

BRAK!

Suara benda jatuh membuat pelukan mereka terlepas dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka menemukan Jungkook dalam balutan kaos putih polos, jaket hitam dan jeans senada, menatap mereka datar dengan earphone bertengger manis di kedua telinganya.

"Ah, Kookie ayo makan. Kami menunggumu." ajak Seokjin mencoba sedikit bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku keluar dengan teman." jawabnya lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Kookie tu-" ia menghentikan langkahnya, karena sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Namjoon yang menggeleng kecil padanya.

"Biarkan, mungkin dia membutuhkan udara segar."

"Tapi-" ia mencoba berargumen tapi Namjoon tetap menggeleng padanya. Ia hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahya, entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

。 。 。 。

。 。 。

。 。

。

Tanpa arah. Mungkin itu hal yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Jeon Jungkook sekarang. Ia menyusuri trotoar dan menggesekan ranting pada pagar pembatas jalan, perkataan noonanya terngiang di kepalanya.

Rasa bersalah dan marah bercampur dalam hatinya, ia menggeram apa dia benar-benar tidak berguna? Hanya bisa berkelahi dan mengecewakan noona dan eommanya.

Amarahnya semakin meningkat hingga kaleng minuman tak berdosa menjadi sasaran amukannya. Ia memukulkan ranting pada kaleng minuman itu hingga terlempar jauh.

"Kau bodoh Jeon." umpatnya.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, menyusuri gang pertokoan yang akan beralih menjadi tempat perkumpulan geng di Seoul. Dilihatnya dua namja berjalan berlawanan dengannya, sepertinya mereka anggota geng.

BUG!

Bahu mereka bertabrakan. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai sebuah tangan meraih bahu kanannya dan menariknya.

BRAK!

Ia bisa merasakan sakit di punggungnya saat menabrak salah satu dinding.

"Yah! Kau buta?!" maki namja tersebut.

"Jika aku buta, aku akan membawa anjing terlatih denganku bukan? Bodoh." ujarnya.

"Lihat, kelinci ini pemberani rupanya."

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan melayang tepat mengenai perutnya.

"Harusnya kau berlutut dan meminta maaf padaku bocah!" Dia hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya, membuat namja di hadapannya semakin geram dan mulai memukulnya lebih keras.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BRAK!

Sekali lagi punggungnya mencium dinding di belakangnya. Bagian perut dan punggungnya mulai terasa nyeri, dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang ia terima, sebelum kedua namja tadi meninggalkannya yang terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding.

"Haha... kenapa dia tidak memukuliku sampai mati?" tawanya sarkastik.

Disandarkannya kepalanya, menatap langit tanpa bintang di atasnya. Sekilas wajah noona dan eommanya melintas di otaknya, ia menggeleng kecil sebelum bangkit dan menaikan hoodie untuk menutupi wajahnya yang lebam.

Ia terus melangkah menyusuri gang hingga menemukan jalan raya, tanpa sadar ia terus berjalan lurus hingga sebuah cahaya menyambutnya dari sisi kiri.

。。。。。。

。。。。。

。。。。

。 。 。

。 。

。

*Someone Pov*

 _"A_ _pa benar anda akan menikah dengan namja sepertinya?"_

 _"Hush.. apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _"Lihat saja, bahkan dia pingsan saat latihan berperang."_

 _"Wajar saja jika dia takut, panah itu mengarah tepat di kepalanya. Dia tampan dan baik, aku bersyukur dia tidak menolak."_

Suara samar yang masuk dalam telingaku membuatku membuka mataku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku seperti terbakar, saat aku coba membuka mataku lebih lebar, yang ku rasakan seperti mataku tertempel beban berat.

"Aaarrgghh.." tanpa terasa bibirku mengeluarkan rintihan.

"Omo! kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jiwon-ah tolong ambilkan segelas air untuknya." aku menatap yeoja cantik di hadapanku, senyumnya cerah seperti matahari. Ah, bahkan lebih terang. Dia mengenakan hanbok putih berpadu warna hijau, sungguh pas dengan dirinya. Tunggu, sejak kapan kembali memakai hanbok?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, aku menatapnya dan memberikan anggukan kecil. Ia membantuku untuk duduk dan wanita yang bernama Jiwon, kembali membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Ini minum anda Gongjunim." ucapnya.

"Minumlah dahulu, kau pasti haus." dengan perlahan ia meminumkan air itu padaku.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, dimana ini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja di kamarmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa." tawanya pelan.

Ku edarkan pandanganku dan hanya menemukan pemandangan yang aneh. Ini bukan kamarku, seharusnya aku tergeletak diambang kematian, dengan darah yang menggenang, mengingat bertapa cepatnya mobil yang menabrakku. Tapi-

"Hey! Aku dengar wangja kecil kita pingsan." suara yang baru tiba membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia! Im Jaebum. Aku mengeraskan rahangku melihatnya masuk dan berdiri di samping yeoja cantik yang merawatku tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Lepaskan!" ia berteriak saat namja sialan itu memegang tangannya.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu Hoseok, harusnya kau menikah denganku bukan namja lemah sepertinya." aku mendengar jelas nada mengejeknya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Lepas!" yeoja bernama Hoseok itu terus mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan kuat itu dan membuat Jaebum merapatkan dirinya. Meski aku ini namja yang hanya tahu cara berkelahi, tapi aku tahu yang di lakukan namja sialan ini tidaklah benar.

"Tidak, sampai kau mau menikahiku. Aku juga tampan sepertinya kan? bedanya aku bukan pengecut."

"Hentikan anda tidak berhak berkata seperti itu pada wangja. An-"

PLAK!

。。。。

。 。 。

。 。

。

Tamparan yang melayang itu membuatku menatapnya kaget.

"Kau diam saja pelayan. Bukan hakmu untuk berbicara di sini." sinisnya.

"Beraninya kau? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Lepaskan tangannya bodoh." titahku dingin membuat ketiga orang itu menatapku terkejut. Tapi Jaebum segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Apa? Kenapa berkata seperti itu bukankah kita teman sejak kecil?" ucapnya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan omong kosongmu. Cepat lepaskan tangan calon istriku. Dungu." aku menatapnya sengit. Membuatnya melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jungkook, jangan kau anggap serius." kalimatnya membuatku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku, dengan sedikit mencengkramnya. Beraninya dia.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh kepalaku!"

Aku menepis tangannya dan memutar tangan itu, sampai kebelakang punggungnya, membuatnya merintih pelan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh kepalaku selain eommaku." aku semakin menekan tangannya, sedikit lagi dan ku pastikan tangan ini putus.

"Akh sial" dia memutar tubuhnya dan menghentakkan tanganku.

Aku berdiri dari ranjangku dan berjalan menghampirinya, segera ku luncurkan pukulanku tepat di wajahnya, dua kali. Satu untuk yeoja bernama Hoseok dan satunya untuk Jiwon.

"Kau!" tunjukku tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka. Terutama Jiwon, kau menamparnya tanpa alasan, dan jauhi Hoseok." titahku.

Saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan Hoseok berdiri di hadapanku dan memegang kedua pipi ku dengan tangannya. Aku melihatnya heran, kedua matanya mancarkan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Aku hendak bertanya sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram bahuku, aku berbalik dan kembali memukul wajahnya hingga menabrak sebuah dinding.

BRAK!

"Ada keributan apa ini?" suara ini, aku menal suara ini. Namjoon hyung.

。。。。。。。

。。。。。。

。。。。。

。。。。

。。。

。。

。

#TBC

A.N :

Saia mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saia untuk mempost ff ini *deepbow*. Ini sebenarnya ff request dari **Jungeunyoon**. Maaf saia amat sangat terlambat untuk mempostnya. Banyak hal terjadi yang menghambat proses.

Ini pertamakalinya saia menulis ff bertema kerajaan, semoga suka, semoga feelnya dapat, semoga Eunyoon masih berminat untuk membacanya, dan masih banyak lagi 'semoga'nya.

Baiklah sekian bicara saia, sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan saia mempost ff ini, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca ff ini. *deepbow*


End file.
